<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Blood for All by sircaptainrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827376">My Blood for All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircaptainrose/pseuds/sircaptainrose'>sircaptainrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Violence, Bonding, F/M, Horror, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partnership, Quirks (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircaptainrose/pseuds/sircaptainrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For her own reasons, Jirou made her way to the foreign land of Yharnam for the special blood. But what she didn't expect was her stay to awaken the worst kind of nightmares</p><p>(I apologize if I get some lore wrong for Bloodborne or change stuff for the sake of story.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eri &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>The sun sets as the clock strikes six,</span> the bells ring throughout the city streets of Yharnam. People quickly make haste to their homes, the doors slam shut, the sound of locks and ruckus are muffled for those who can hear outside the homes. The streets are littered with headstones of unnamed souls who have lost their lives to the forthcoming terror. What had become of a city with a rich past? Was this place destined to fall under the Scourge of the Beasts? Yharnam was home to the largest blood ministration and the ones who have founded it; the Healing Church. It was a key to curing many diseases. Many have traveled from foreign lands to obtain this enchanted blood. It was a gift to humanity. Seeing the church as godly, their influence ran rapidly among Yharnam. However, this celebration would be short lived.</p><p> </p><p> Using this blood came at a price which was the birth of horrific beasts. The church had created a branch under their command. Their job was to hunt and exterminate these beasts without a city going mad under the darkness of night. But even they couldn't mask the truth, which would be unveiled to no one's request.</p><p> </p><p>A young woman from a faraway land had come to Yharnam for her own personal reasons. Riding in a cart alone, she observed the land that was new to her. Her purple short hair was hidden under a hat. The only thing visible were her asymmetrical fringes and her long wire-like earlobes. Her expressionless eyes had examined the gothic architecture that the city had been known for besides blood. There were large sculptures and towers that were far out but still visible through the tiny window. She took notice of the large cathedral that had been cut off from the rest of the city. The bridge leading to it had been destroyed. There are some areas that have been completely deserted. Maybe homes to the packs of hunters with crude shields and pitchforks. What she didn't expect to see was the mounts of dead, burning bodies which made the young lady gasp and her heart race. She had never seen such an atrocity. She couldn't go back. She was already here and she didn't believe she would be able to go back. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she ended up at Iosefka's Clinic. Upon arriving, her cart door opened and she took her first steps into this foreign land. She was a rather thin woman but still fit. She had on a black coat with the length reaching the middle of her thighs. Her pants and boots matched the same color. Under her jacket was a salmon colored vest. She had on black gloves that were a bit long and traveled under the sleeves of her coat. Looking at the building, she was hesitant and perhaps questioned if this was the right place. Perhaps she should turn back. If the corpses that were burning a few blocks from her were an indicator, she <em> should. </em> The woman quickly thought about why she came here. Why she travelled for days to obtain the blood. She let her new thoughts diminish and she made her way to the entrance of the clinic. The large, iron gate was open as she looked around. The place had been taken over by roots and headstones. But that wasn't important to her, jolting past the dry fountain and opening the front door, hoping she wasn't spotted by anyone that was participating in the hunt.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping inside, she saw the unused beds which would have been for people wanting blood. There were books that seemed to have more dust than people checking them out for reading. Considering the state of the city, she didn't think reading was much of a concern. The interior had a Victorian theme throughout the room. Cobwebs had lingered on most of the stands and corners of the room. The room had mahogany flooring and walls to accompany each other. The woman takes off her hat and reveals her silky hair. Sighing and rubbing her eyes which felt heavy, restless. After all, her journey to get here was long but she knew she had to continue. She gulped, trying to dampen her dry throat with saliva as she stepped up a staircase carefully. With each step, the creeks echo and ring loud in the lady's ears. It must have been years since this place had been renovated. The staircase was narrow and claustrophobic but she ended up at a door with translucent glass. She opened the door and entered, seeing an older woman. Her eyes were covered by cloth and she was wearing a nurse outfit. She appeared to be paralyzed as she sat in a wheelchair. A small lantern that seemed to be scented was on and glew a mustard yellow. The glass was worn and fogged. The old woman resembled someone familiar to her, but she couldn't recall.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be my patient that I've received letters from. Please lie down. Make yourself at home" As old as she was, she seemed to be quite youthful. This must be the nameless doctor that recommended she do the procedure. The purple haired woman examined the blood filled IV and the room consisting of more books and a desk for writing reports. She made her way to the examining bed where she lied down and looked at the woman who only seemed to observe her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes…" the nurse paused and looked at her letters that were sent by the woman. "Paleblood. Well, you've come to the right place Ms. Kyouka Jirou." The lady slowly approaches her, the wheels slowly squeaking along with the creaking of the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Yharnam is home of blood ministration. You need only unravel it's mystery." She continues to creep closer. "But where's an outsider like yourself to begin." Jirou's heart beats faster than it has before. She can no longer turn back.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy…" the elder assured her, making sure the young woman is relaxed before the transfusion "...with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own. But first… you'll need a contract." The woman begins to write down basic information about Jirou, her background, why she ended up in Yharnam. It was a rather simple process, it felt like a standard physical. Only difference is the city she's in is anything but standard. From the shrieks of deranged beasts being slain, to the smell of burning flesh. She wonders if this city will be her tomb. Lost in thought, Jirou was interrupted by the elder, now her eyes met her wrapped up ones. She only needed to sign, by pricking her finger and letting the blood droplet hit the paper. This was it. The blood made contact with the paper, and the woman smiled, examining the blood dry into the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion." Jirou laid her head down on the leather pillow that was on the medical bed. The woman seemed more excited than she was. The purple haired girl wondered if she's being played like a fool. She was now above Jirou, looking down at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't you worry. Whatever happens… you may think it all a mere bad dream…" the lady chuckles before getting the tubes ready for the transfusion. What did she mean by "whatever happens"? Hopefully she wasn't going to do anything to her. Jirou found her surroundings fade to black as the sounds of glass muffled until there was nothing but the darkness. To which she fell under.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jirou's vision was blurry upon waking up. Her eyes were crusted from being in a deep sleep. She regained her vision to find herself in the same room as where the nameless doctor treated her. However, she was nowhere to be seen. She tried to get up from the bed. But she seemed to be stuck. Paralyzed but conscious to what was around her. She did notice a strong smell that protruded throughout the room. It had the scent of iron and a metallic aura. Moving her eyes to the left, she notices a large pool of blood, the source of the smell and what came out of the blood. </p><p> </p><p>A large, wolf-like creature immersed, a beast. Fear had spread its influence in the defenseless girl's mind. This is where she would fall. She was sure of it. The creature's teeth were tinted yellow, it's snout was wet, it's eyes were glowing a bright red. It creeped up slowly to Jirou, extending its long, deformed arm to her face. It's claws were ready to lacerate and take its next victim. Just as it got close to her, it combust into flames. It shrieked in agony, flailing and then falling down. </p><p> </p><p>All seemed quiet for a few seconds. Until she notices a small white ghoul crawl on her leg. It's hollow eye sockets gazed upon the girl as more crawl toward her face. She felt the creatures take over, unable to breath. Her vision blurred again and she heard a voice that was soothing and soft say this before falling unconscious;</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ahh, you've found yourself a hunter...</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the small intro. I thought I'd leave Jirou with her quirk and maybe a few other hunters she may encounter..? Feedback is always appreciated and welcomed. Hope you have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up and regaining consciousness, Jirou had felt what she thought to be the cold, wood floor. Her vision was cloudy, she placed her hands on the floor to begin standing up. However, this wasn't the wood flooring, or the clinic. She notices the stone path as her sight becomes clear. There are patches of grass sprouting from the cracks of the cobblestone. Further along, there are curved stairs leading into a large dark house. There are several tombstones on her right side. One had those weird creatures that had grabbed her. She swore she had been dreaming. Dreams…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around, she notices the large, pale moon that emitted it's bright light on the land. Turning behind her, she noticed the large column that went in the fog and even faded the cloudy sky. The same side as the tombstones, there's a small garden that also is home to some headstones. Who did these belong to? There seemed to be several of these on the property. While questions rattled her mind, the main one being where was she. This was most definitely a dream. But was it? Jirou had elongated her jack and shocked her hand to see if she'd awaken. The shock hurt and she let out a yelp, moving her wrist around to ease the small sting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, you must be the new hunter." An older voice called out. It was deep, booming and had a sense of authority to it. She didn't think anyone would be here so she jumped at the sound of it. She turned her body around and saw a ramp that led to the otherside of the house. More headstones laid there but these seemed to be for something else rather than for someone. The man was in a wheelchair. He had long, scraggly blonde hair that spiked up, there were two sets of bangs that were perpendicular and were away from his face. His eyes were blue and seemed to look really skinny. All of his features were quite slender and long such as his arms and neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, I guess I am…" Jirou spoke up. Her voice was raspy as she was parched. The last time she drank anything was her trip to Yharnam. Who knows what day it is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home… for now." The man assured the new hunter as he wheeled himself up to the house. He seemed to be struggling and looked to his right. Lying still, untouched and idle was a plain doll. It had a single horn on the right side of its forehead. Silk white hair and build to resemble someone. She wore very Victorian clothes with a dark skirt, a cloak over her bloomy sleeves and boots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She will awaken soon. Once you start to see the world differently. Oh, where are my manners. I am…" the man paused and started spacing out. Almost as if he had forgotten his own name. "...Toshinori. Toshinori Yagi. A friend to you hunters." Jirou helps Yagi by grabbing the handles on the top of the wheelchair to help roll him to the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got inside, Yagi rolled his way to the side and observed the young lady. The inside didn't look like an ordinary house. There was a workbench with several weapons such as custom saw cleavers, axes, and a strange curved blade on the desk and hanging on the wall. There was a desk that had several spots for what seemed to be runes. Behind the desk was a shrine. Several candles on the desk and two small columns on each side. Right next to the workbench were two black storage boxes. One was empty and the other had several blood vials, a box of silver bullets labelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quicksilver</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You said hunters, there were others before me?" Jirou asked the older hunter, who was more than happy to respond. He adjusted himself as much as he was able to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh of course. Always have been, this dream exists for the sole purpose of the hunt. To hunt a dark and terrible nightmare. I don't recall when I got here." Yagi pondered his thoughts, placing one of his long, bony fingers on his scalp, scratching. "...It's been so long." That answered Jirou's question about the faded headstones. Will she end up like those who ventured here? "Now, go out and kill a few beasts. It's just what hunters do." He commented and lied back in his chair. Jirou exited the small workshop and was met by those ghoulish creatures at the curved, stone staircase. They lifted what seemed to be a cane. For her? Was it some kind of weapon? She wasn't sure how this would do against something like that creature at the clinic. When she examined it, she saw a release button, which she pressed and the cane became loose, suddenly becoming threaded with small blades. She had a good grip before rotating her arm to get the weapon up. At the right time, she shot her arm diagonal and the sound of metal and the wiring cracked loud, echoing in the dream. The whip returned to the state that the cane was in, except the blades stook out instead of it being smooth. She pressed the release button to see if it would return back to normal. The blades shrunk in size and began curving, it also piled on one another, creating the same look it was when she accepted her trick weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another set of the creatures came out. Jirou had noticed they didn't mean any harm and were to deliver things to her. She gave them the name of Messengers. They had given her a large gun with a tube like barrel. This had to be a blunderbuss. It was a more modified version with buckles to be hooked to different belts if equipped. This weapon was meant to shoot the quicksilver rounds she saw in the workshop. The young lady had seen the messengers give her another gift. This was a long black coat, similar to the one she wore. It had a matching vest but had more buckles, straps and pockets for storing things. The pants were black as well along with the long boots. Her gauntlets were a stainless steel material that went over the sleeves of her coat. Jirou decided she needed to look the part if this was her new role. She was surprised that everything fit quite comfortably. The coat was slim fit and went well with her arms. The pants were the same deal and showed her toned legs. She went inside the workshop to borrow twenty bullets from the other chest. If she met the other hunter, she would be more than willing to thank them and give them a fair trade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jirou saw the headstone that had been labelled "Yharnam Headstone". The messengers were extending their tiny hands out to her. They wanted to grab her hand from the small growling sounds that didn't seem hostile but more like a dog that was asleep. She slowly puts out her hand and their fingers wrap around the gauntlet as she feels her body become light. A very light aura surrounds her body, the world becomes warped as she disappears from the Hunter's Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jirou had been transported to her room where she had her procedure. The clinic smelled like blood and rotting flesh. Something must have happened recently. Who knows how long she was there for. It felt like hours to her. With her cane at hand, she made her way down the flight of stairs, beginning her hunt. Opening the creaky door which lead to the area of clinic beds, she had heard the sound of crunching, the smell of blood and flesh had entered her nostrils, she saw that beast in better lighting. It had appeared to look like a lycan. There had been pieces of cloth still attached to the hips of the beast. It hadn't occurred to Jirou until now; This was a person. Someone that had a terrible curse put upon them and they weren't able to stop it from consuming them. She felt the need to put this beast down. She let loose her threaded cane which had caught the attention of the beast. It turned it's head to Jirou, examining her. It howled and had got into an offensive position. There was no going back now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, it pounced toward her, Jirou had stepped to her left where there had been an open space. The beast had gone into several clinic beds, knocking them down before getting up. It crawled to her slowly, taking the time to analyse her movements and she did the same. Jirou had decided to strike. Having her arm rise, the whip of the threaded cane followed her motion and she struck the beast to which the sounds of torn flesh and blood splattering the floor followed. The beast had reacted by swinging its arm toward her. It's massive claws would tear skin open easily. Jirou had gotten hit on her right shoulder, which she screamed out. This made her blood pump, her adrenaline kicking in along with her heart rate getting faster. She had attacked the beast more and felt the blood splatter on her clothes and cheeks. She felt rejuvenated from attacking. Almost like drinking ice cold water after working outside in the scorching sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lycan had gone weak and collapsed onto the floor, covered in it's own blood. It's teeth were stained from it's latest victim, and it's last. Jirou made her way to the head of the creature. It's eyes met hers and she saw how bloodshot the eye was. The glow it had was no longer visible and its pupils were a gray color. Moving rapidly and wasn't able to focus properly. It was almost in a drunk or high state. She had transformed her trick weapon and had lunged the bottom of the cane into its skull. The brains of the beast had splattered onto the tail of her coat, her boots and the floor. The beast dropped dead, going limp. Jirou had felt sympathetic for whoever this might have been. Why did this happen? This can't be an isolated incident. The city was in ruin when she got here. By now it wasn't any better. She had shed a single tear that she didn't think she made. Her face was wet from the blood of the beast. Why did she feel better when she attacked it after being struck in the arm? There were many questions she had but she knew she couldn't answer until getting to the source of this nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way outside to the outside of the clinic to find it was still sunset. Jirou swore she was in there for hours. Her heightened hearing picked up the sound of scraping metal riding against the road of the city. Also picking up the sound of flies from something. Upon leaving the clinic, she saw the carriage she rode in to be destroyed, the horse that moved it was ripped open, the flies she heard were buzzing around it's fresh carcass. She didn't pay it any attention, moving away and following the sound of metal. She didn't want to cry for the poor animal that had probably been viciously attacked. Succumbing to a terrible fate. What followed were people with torches and pitchforks roaming the sidewalk. One man had a hat, a black trench coat with common clothing. He turned and the purple haired woman saw the same look in the lycan's eyes; lust for blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her was a large, open gate, crafted in iron that made the way possibly to the center of Yharnam. If she needed an escape route, that would be her ticket. However, there were only a handful of these drunken hunters. There shouldn't be any problem taking care of them. Jirou had opened the threaded cane, getting it ready for use. The hunter that she came in contact with charged for her. Shouting that she was "a cursed beast". She was confused hearing it. She wasn't consumed by the desire for blood or turn into those feral creatures. The feral hunter holds his weapon of choice at the base and takes a jab. His movements were sluggish, taking more time to get to her. Jirou strafed to the left side of the hunter, casting her attack. The whip lacerated his neck, almost decapitating the blood drunk hunter. Chunks of his flesh paint the street with a new coat of blood on top of the dry one. His neck was barely supporting the weight of his head. The only sound that could be made was the gurgling of blood in his throat, the cut gushes out liters of it as he collapses. Jirou had closed her eyes, her face stained with the blood of her prey and looked at what had become of this beast, once a man. Her breathing was heavy, still uneasy and rusty under pressure. There was a question that lingered her mind as she walked away from the idle beasts; Why was she considered to be a beast? Was she as bad as the monsters she slays?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jirou thought about this as she traveled to the large iron gate and noticed a blue lantern in front of it. The thing that mostly caught the girl's attention was the moaning of the Messengers. They were around the lantern which had been lit with a bright blue flame. They had a note for Jirou and she took it. The note that was left for her talked about the lanterns being a point in which she can teleport to the Hunter's Dream or that location and all she needed to do was imagine the area. What she also saw was a personal note for her, at the bottom of the paper;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon new hunter,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I.M.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said, I may change a few things for the sake of story to speed things up. Again, feedback is always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and hope you find your worth in the waking world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jirou has come across more of the blood drunk hunters, now beasts. But didn't expect to meet someone like her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while. I figure I'd get some more action in this short chapter and add our second main character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been awfully quiet for a quote unquote, "Night of the Hunt". Jirou examined the decaying city. The streets were littered with large statues, caravans that had lost their wooden tires and mangled corpses. Yharnam was lost. She wasn’t sure if there were any people left. The sun was setting and had made the day dusk. She made her way to a large stake where a beast had been put to burn alive. It reminded her of a story that her parents told her about a small town which believed to have witches. But there was no such thing, selfish sinners pointed fingers at one another and burned much of their friends and neighbors for either revenge or satisfaction or were met with the same fate as the beast that lied before her eyes.</p><p>Jirou had realized there were three hunters that were around the stake. They draw their attention to the good hunter. Meeting their eyes, she realized the situation she had gotten herself into too late. The hunters, now blood drunk from the beasts they had killed made their way to the purple haired girl. She readied her weapon for the onslaught of beasts. She struck her arm diagonal to get more reach for her trick weapon. When it had reached a point she was happy with, she struck down and it sweeped the first three hunters who bore large sickles, pitchforks and torches. Their clothes became tattered and bloodied from the blow, the droplets hit the floor and rained nearby. Two had fallen back and drew their last breath while one didn’t go down easily. She was hit in her right shoulder, same area the lycan had targeted but instead it was by a pitchfork which had belonged to the adrenaline filled beast. It pierced her skin and she screamed again. The cut hadn’t healed and had gotten worse from her new wound. She saw the beast's eyes fill with excitement, wanting more blood from its prey. Jirou had grabbed the fork lodged into her shoulder and slowly took it out. However, it would budge because of the pressure he had. Holding her blunderbuss in her left arm, she shot and the pellets sprayed into the beast’s exposed chest. He growled and lost his grip on his weapon to which Jirou had noticed. She pulls it out of her shoulder and tosses the weapon to her side. She took hold of her threaded cane still in its whip form. She swung it with what strength she had and whipped the beasts right arm. The blades cut through the flesh and eventually ripped it’s arm off. The sound of screams echoed in the area as Jirou transformed the cane again so it was back to normal. Before she could deliver the final blow, the sound of a gun went off. The beast's forehead had two large, bloody holes. Her prey fell dead on the street floor. A shame she couldn’t take credit for the kill. But who could.</p><p>Turning behind her to face the caravan, she saw a figure which resembled the other hunters. The stranger’s left arm was extended, holding a chromed double barreled pistol. However they wore clothing that resembled hers. Jirou pointed her blunderbuss to the stranger and they did the same to her. The blood from her shoulder dripped down her arm, staining her coat.</p><p>“Are you like the others?” The stranger's voice was soft and a bit higher than normal. He stepped forward slowly as Jirou went toward him. The glare from the sun made it hard to make out his facial features. </p><p>“You mean thirsty for blood? No. You took my prey you know.” Jirou said to the man in the shade. She was panting, recovering from her battle. Stepping carefully with her gun still pointed at him, she met with a man who had curly black and green hair. He had a very innocent set of green eyes. His cheeks had freckles and his chin was quite round. His hands were covered by white gauntlets with a blue stripe at the end of both of them. His coat was like hers but his was instead green with black secondary colors on the shoulders and rib areas. His vest was green but the buckles were black. His pants were black and his boots were red with black lacing.</p><p>“You screamed right? I heard it from a different part of this god forsaken city. It seemed like you needed help.” The man stated before she looked at her arm, stinging from the hole the pitchfork made. Jirou winced and breathed heavily through her nose. Her nostrils flared and he put away his pistol, taking out a blood vial from his pocket.  </p><p>"I think I had it under control." Jirou put away her blunderbuss, her voice still shaky. She looked at the blood vial in his hand. "Is that for me?" She questioned, looking at the man's green eyes to which he nodded. She extended her shaky arm to accept her gift. He gave it to her, the outside of the vial was dirty and worn. Probably was used even before he acquired it. She administered the vial on her injuries and she began to feel rejuvenated slowly. Taking deep breaths, she relaxed herself and slowly moved her right shoulder. It felt like the first time she used the blood; healed. Almost as if she was never attacked or injured in that area.</p><p>"Considering you took out two of the three, I'd say so." He walked past her and examined the burning beast, displayed for the neighbors to witness. The purple haired stood beside him and did the same. "There are no more hunters left here. They are all flesh, hungry beasts." He told the Good Hunter. She began to look at the bodies lying around her. The chaos that ensued and she was the one left cleaning up the mess. </p><p>"But where are my manners, I'm Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya." The man introduced himself as he extended a hand to Jirou. He smiled at her, hoping she would be kind to her gesture.</p><p>"Jirou…" she only said, staring at his hand. She didn't know whether to trust him or not. She met all kinds of characters before coming to Yharnam. Some of whom she wishes she could forget. But considering he helped her with her wound, the least she could do is give him a handshake out of respect. She shook his hand and looked at one another. She realized his name had matched the initials of the note that was left for her; I. M.</p><p>"You definitely have that fish out of water look. You must be the new hunter! Have you met Yagi yet in the Hunter's Dream?" Izuku began to gain some excitement in his voice one it had clicked she was the new hunter. Jirou had nodded and she walked to a nearby staircase, leading out of the miserable area that began to smell like stale blood. Izuku walked and followed behind her to which she turned her head.</p><p>"What do you need from me?" She said in a more agitated tone. Izuku stopped in his tracks and thought about her question. He aided her and she was no longer in any danger. It almost seemed like she wanted to be alone anyway. Her gaze and deadpan stare pierced his soul, his cheeks got warm and his face blushed red from embarrassment.</p><p>"M-My apologies. I didn't want it to seem as if I wanted something in exchange." Izuku felt his throat begin to dry and her eyes stayed fixed on him. It was still too early to get an idea of what he was actually like. But he seemed honest. "Perhaps I can tag with you and share some knowledge. One hunter is dangerous but tag teamed with another, we can be quite a team!" Jirou had looked at her threaded cane and back at Izuku. She turned her body to him and then let a small grin escape her thin lips.</p><p>"Lead the way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what brings you here good hunter?” Izuku had asked Jirou as they made their way to an empty fountain. Few carriages and statues were around the area, the smell of iron had traveled in their noses. Jirou could hear a faint but subtle melody of what seemed to be a xylophone. The tune was muffled and seemed to be inside someone's home.</p><p> </p><p>“The blood.” Jirou replied and looked at her new companion. She still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea but it was better than being alone. She knew what those beasts were capable of after her skirmish with the lycan and blood drunken hunters. “How about you?” she followed up with a question so there wasn’t any dead air while being vigilant. Izuku’s eyes looked back at Jirou with a slight concern.</p><p> </p><p>“The blood? As in the old blood or blood of your prey?” He questioned to which Jirou rolled her eyes. He took notice and gave her a relieved smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Same as you. Although I didn’t expect to be chosen as a hunter.” He cleared his throat and stopped at the top of the steps. “I assume you didn’t either. I have been doing this for some time. Stayed in the dream with Yagi, my mentor and Eri.” </p><p> </p><p>Eri? She didn’t recall there being anyone else in the dream other than Yagi and now Izuku. There was that doll but other than that, no hunters were seen. Just their memories marked on the headstones. Continuing their walk, Jirou had seen the body of a deceased hunter. He held a lantern in his arms and Jirou pondered for a bit and looked at the body. This was the possibility of people like her and her ally. A gruesome or slow and miserable death. She had taken the lantern and clipped it to the buckles of her pants. Before leaving, she bowed her head and walked away, paying her respects along with Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>Moving to a nearby well and sitting area, Jirou spotted a dog who was spotty, it’s coat had been lost from lack of proper care toward the animal. It was drooling intensely and was with another one of the hunters, a thought crept into her mind when looking at them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “There are no more hunters left here. They are all flesh, hungry beasts” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the dog, now a beast like the others drooling heavily was an indicator that it wasn’t normal. There were three more hunters as she made her way to the well. Izuku had his pistol ready and took out a crafted, taped up saw which had a wooden handle with the same tape. She knew the tape must have been for better grip of the weapon during close encounters. She saw that weapon in the Hunter’s Dream in the workshop. He extended the trick weapon out into a cleaver and he turned his head to Jirou. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make this quick and easy.” Izuku commented before dashing to the group of hunters. The dog had barked viciously and Jirou readied her threaded cane into its whip form. The dog began to charge toward her ally and she lifted her arm up to give the whip momentum. Upon impact, the cracking of the weapon rang sharp around the area and hit the dog's left hind leg, severing it and creating a squirting mess of crimson across the flooring. The dog toppled over and tripped into a bench, breaking it. It didn’t feel pain due to it’s adrenaline and hunger for man flesh. It got up quickly and shook its head before looking at the purple haired girl, now limping. She moved quickly toward the beast, now aiming her blunderbuss at it’s head. Upon pulling the trigger, the pellets sprayed out and took off most of the creature’s face. It limped into a lifeless state and Jirou left a mangled body and bloodied jaw behind her. The bottom of her coat was dyed even more crimson than the upper area.</p><p> </p><p>She had turned her head to look at Izuku, who had taken out a beast by slamming his cleaver into the collarbone of his prey. The serrated teeth of the blade gnawed at it’s bones as he tried to take it out, Now drenched in a dark coat of blood. All he heard were the agonising screams of the hunter. Pleading for him to stop and calling him “an accursed beast”. The other two were severed in half, their bodies not too far from the combat area. The screaming stopped as he blasted the beast with his high caliber pistol. The force from the gun made the cleaver slot out of the carcass and it dropped in front of his feet. He breathes in sharply and transforms his trick weapon back to it’s saw form. He takes out a loose cloth from one of his pockets and begins to clean his blade.</p><p> </p><p>Jirou walked toward him while he still cleaned his weapon. His wiping was rhythmic, there was a cadence to his cleansing. There’s care toward his tools and was making sure they were always at their best. When he finished, he turned around to see Jirou and he jumped, not expecting her.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you scared me!” Izuku yelped and stepped back from her. She giggled and placed a hand on her hip. “Y-You could have told me you were around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” She finished her remaining giggles and cleared her throat. “I didn’t want to interrupt you cleaning your weapon.” She said with a small smile on her face, obviously satisfied with her unintentional scare. Izuku slowly began to walk to the purple haired woman, who lost her smile as he approached. Her heart raced and she stepped away from him, moving her hand away from her hip. “What are you doing?” She said nervously as she reached a wall and couldn’t move back anymore. Now getting ready to draw her weapon if she needed to.</p><p> </p><p> “I saw a gib on your coat.” Izuku pointed at the chunk of brain matter that he mentioned. She glanced over and saw it, exhaling sharply. She was relieved slightly but still felt a bit scared and tense. She brushed the bit off of her shoulder, she felt her fingers shake intensely as she looked at him with her signature deadpan look. “I-I didn’t mean to scare you. Or make you think I was gonna do something to you.” he followed up with, feeling bad for coming off as sketchy. She began to walk away from him and looked around the area to find a walkway leading to the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Let’s get going.” Her voice was low and she continued her journey. Izuku sighed, knowing he may have pushed his boundaries too far. He doesn’t know if she was even comfortable being around him and agreed to this just because.</p><p> </p><p>“Jirou.” She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to the side a bit so she could see him. She didn’t answer but was awaiting what he had to say. “I’m sorry.” Izuku kept it simple and didn’t need to stretch his apology to unnecessary lengths. He wasn’t sure if he would have been able to do so without stuttering. While he was able to keep himself leveled during tense or causal situations, this was entirely new. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay… You didn’t mean any harm.” She was on the bridge and saw more caravans destroyed and horses with their entrails ripped out of their bodies. The flies buzzing and having a feast off of the bloody playground. Izuku was behind her at a distance. Watching her back. There wasn’t anyone around thankfully. They needed a break after being in several combat situations. The area they wanted to get to was past the gate, leading to the Grand Cathedral. But it was blocked off by a large, iron gate. A gate impenetrable to their weapons or even beast. They needed to find another way. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps we can ask Yagi what he thinks.” Izuku took out an unlit lantern, planting it on a makeshift stone pile. When it was tight and firm, he lit the lantern and a blue flame emerged. The messengers slowly bubbling and conjuring themselves from the bridge floor met the two hunters. They moaned and awaited the two hunter's hands so they could be transported to the Dream. Jirou had extended her hand to them and she faded from Izuku's vision, then he followed suit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jirou was teleported to the area she first awoke at. Looking around she saw the same headstones, the doll standing up, the moon shining… wait, the doll was standing? She did a double take and saw it was in fact, standing on its own. The white hair of the doll slowly blew and it walked toward her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, good hunter. I am a doll, here in this dream to look after you.” Her voice was soft, sounding similar to a young girl. It was relaxing and gave Jirou a comforting feeling. There was something about her presence that made her more alive than she was. Izuku had walked out of the workshop and spotted Jirou engaging with the doll. He doesn’t have on his coat and stretches his back. The doll turns around and nods her head to which he responds with the same gesture. “Pursue the echoes of blood and I will channel them into your strength.” Jirou was puzzled by the doll. She was self aware that she was inanimate, but did she question her existence? She seems so alive much like her and Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all so strange…” Jirou said aloud while approaching the doll. She saw the horn that was carved on her head. Her hair breezes in the cool wind of the realm. </p><p> </p><p>“It is a normal response to something unnatural, is it not?” The doll responded to her. She took notice of her large cut on Jirou’s shoulder. While it was better, it could be fixed up. The doll began to extend her hand to her and Jirou stepped away. The doll stops midway and studies the hunter’s body for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Good hunter, you are injured.” She says soothingly, almost as if she was a mother aiding her child after they fell. “Do not be afraid. I will use my power to fix it. Let me stand close.” Jirou bit her bottom lip and held her injured arm. She had many thoughts raddle her mind as she was contemplating the dolls' offer. She then saw the innocent glare of it, her hand frozen in the same position. The purple haired girl succumbed to it and nodded her head. The doll slowly and carefully moves toward her, she places her wooden hands above the wound and Jirou closes her eyes tight. She felt herself being transported to when she was a teenager. Impressionable and naive. How much has changed for her because of one unfortunate day that shouldn’t have happened. Voices of her past begin to take over her mind. She felt herself shrinking, the world blacken around her and a large spotlight being put on her. </p><p> </p><p>Then she hears the sounds of humming. A soft, melodic hum which seemed like a sign of hope in this nightmare of hers. She tried to find the source of it but couldn't. She used her heightened hearing to pinpoint it possibly and then saw a small light to her right side. As she turned toward it, she noticed the song was more clear. Jirou was able to get up in the darkness and walk toward it. The humming got louder and a voice began to sing a note. It was angelic to hear, so beautiful. When she got to the light, it consumed her and she gasped a sharp gasp, being transported to the Hunter’s Dream again. She found herself in front of the plain doll and began to breath heavily. The doll moved it’s hand away from her and she held her hands once more. Jirou placed a hand where her cut was and noticed it was gone. It was completely healed, almost as if she never got it. Her coat was fixed as well and she looked at the doll.</p><p> </p><p>“You carry a lot of nightmares, good hunter. If you do not find them, it will be worse.” The doll warned her. Was she looking into her mind? What was this thing? </p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you… what should I call you?” Jirou asked her to which she chuckled. Something she wasn’t expecting. </p><p> </p><p>“I am called Eri by Izuku. What should I call you? Good hunter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyouka.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry for those who have been waiting for an update  obviously life has caught up with me but alas, I have found time to write this. I hope you enjoy it and I’ll see you soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku had been watching his new hunter friend interact with the doll before going into the workshop to repair his saw cleaver. He recollected his first time seeing the doll when coming back from hunting a feral beast. He gave it the name Eri as it was the name of someone he had seen as a sister. He saw something in thIt had been dulled from slicing into the hunters back at Central Yharnam. He went to grab a cloth from his chest when he realized his box of quicksilver rounds went missing. The green haired hunter scratched his head and looked around the shop to see if he'd place them elsewhere. He normally keeps any extra items in storage to obviously lighten the load he carries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Jirou had taken some rounds to get her going, young Midoriya." Yagi said to his mentee. He cleared his throat, holding a book in his hands. He was next to the side door of the workshop. Izuku had quickly turned his head to direct his attention to his teacher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. I guess that makes more sense." There was a deafening sound for a moment before Izuku went to close the doors of the workshop so he could speak privately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She needs help finding her nightmares. It's worse than you think. I can help her fight it!" Izuku explained to his teacher to which he replied quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you do that? She has to go alone. You could make </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> more dangerous if you join her." Yagi warned his young student like a parent lecturing their child. He had reasons to question Izuku's idea. "I will say this; bring her to where this all draws from. But first, you need to go back to the lost study hall." Yagi reminded the green haired hunter of a place personal to him. His mind raced to a lonely study building, rotting away from vegetation beside the moonside lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Izuku had been thinking of the old building as he traveled with Jirou to the sewers of Yharnam. Knee deep in foul, smelling water, Jirou held her breath as much as she could before gagging. Her face turned pale from the thought of what could be in this water. She knew feces and piss were underneath the soles of her boots but considering what else was in this city, that was the least of her worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“So you saw it, didn’t you?” Izuku broke the silence. Jirou had quickly turned her head to her partner who was holding a torch to lighten the area. Under the city was similar to exploring an underground labyrinth; dark, cold and unpredictable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Not really.” she told a white lie. Jirou knew what lingered in the darkness. It was unnerving to think about. When she talked with the doll, well Eri, she left her with one bit of advice;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not think about the nightmares when you are on the hunt. It will know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We should be getting close to the Cathedral Ward. I hope. I think this is the right way. The ladder should be next to the small bridge and we can get there easily. Pass the bridge, there's a staircase.” Izuku mutters under his breath and Jirou tilts her head, confused if this is something he does. She wouldn’t be surprised considering he stutters. “Ha! Here it is.” A small door was next to a deep bottomless pit. The door looked to be the only clean thing in this city, quite ironic since the place they are in is far from sanitary. He opened the door which made an unbearable creaking sound, stepping out of that sewer and next to an iron ladder. The two were on a small platform, surrounded by an iron fence so they wouldn’t fall. It seemed to hold only a handful of people. Jirou had looked around to see how small she really was in this city. The towering structures once again made her feel overwhelmed, in front of her was the destroyed bridge going to the Grand Cathedral. She inhaled the air and closed her eyes, feeling the cool wind of the afternoon hit her face and run through her silk hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Izuku had noticed she was taking a breather, something he hadn’t considered he needed. They were probably trapped in there for sometime and he stood beside her. They didn’t exchange words for that brief moment, only taking in the view of Yharnam. He began to look at his new Hunter friend. She looked relaxed, calm, and cute. He should probably keep the last description to himself if he didn’t want to be at the end of her cane. But he couldn’t deny she was quite cute. He smiled and then she stepped back from the fence and walked to the ladder. They needed to keep moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you.” Jirou broke the ice with a gesture pointing at the ladder, Izuku snapped out of his small trance and nodded to her. He then stopped and gazed at her with a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be letting you go up first?” Izuku questions and she sighs, he was too sweet for his own good. Her fingers clamp the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go up the ladder.” she tells him and he quickly grabs the handles of the ladder, going up. He noticed she wasn’t annoyed by the way she told him. The green haired hunter was still terrified of her. Underneath him, she followed, the sound of the rusted metal covered in the filthy water of the sewage line. Upon ascending to the top of the ladder, they heard the sounds of growls and scrapping metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to take care of them." Izuku whispered to Jirou who nodded in agreement. There was a large ogre-like creature of sorts, faded and tattered clothes were on him. The creature had been walking barefoot although his feet seemed a bit raw and irritated from his gruesome mutation. His face was humanoid in shape but had been distorted and lacked any color, showing he wasn't human any longer. He was in front of a large ball of flesh. It seemed to be compiled very tightly. He held a torch in his left hand. There was a beast who was not too far from the ladder. He seemed to be eyeing the creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku had stayed still on the ladder. He felt his legs shake after strategizing how to take on the two. He goes for his pistol but felt it would bring unwanted attention to them. They didn't need any more trouble. Then he thought about something he picked up before meeting his purple hair partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jirou, you mind reaching into my pocket?" he asks her, looking down at her and the girl's face turns into a disgusted one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eww. No! You some kind of perv?" She retorts back in a whisper and he scoffs, he tries to explain himself better in a better way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My coat pocket. There are a few stones we can use as distractions." She rolls her eyes and reaches inside his coat pocket, feeling the cold but smooth stones. Jirou sees different colored pebbles. It had given her a bit of nostalgia. As a kid, she used to throw rocks into a lake to skip it. Or simply throw them into the water to test her strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the plan? You gonna see if they move away from the stairs?" She asked the more experienced hunter and he responded with a soft mhm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it worked for some mutated dogs and drunks but I haven't tried on these beasts before." Izuku replied; his hand reaching down for the stone but Jirou looked at the stone and she began to extend her arm to throw it. It would be difficult with no reference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jirou! Wh-You don't know where they are!" The green haired hunter whispered at her while she tossed the stone in the air. It went quite far but the trajectory was almost straight up from their position. But as the stone began to fall. It made its way to the cobblestone pathway where the beasts had been. The force of the stone was akin to a baseball being hit by a pro player. It hits the fence of the bridge, which vibrates all in the chasm. The beasts are now alerted and searching. Their eyes frantic and limbs shaking from the kicked in adrenaline. The ogre had suddenly let go of the torch and it ignited the flesh. The rupture of the flame pushed the creature back and the ball ran down the bridge. The hunters who were waiting for their prey had been scorched and flattened by the flaming meteor. Izuku quickly went up the stairs before his legs gave out and jumped onto the platform, he grabbed his pistol and shot a drunk hunter in the head and he fell. The ogre was getting up, barely stable and burnt with blisters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jirou followed behind him and saw the beast in agony. It was whimpering from the pain it felt. The two looked at each other and were mentally debating on what to do. Izuku had finalized the answer by extending his saw cleaver. He walked to the creature and noticed its eyes. They weren't bloodshot and rapidly moving like the usual beasts he slain. They were like his. Normal. He almost hesitated but he knew this was the right thing to do. This beast-no… person, had suffered enough and was very much a victim in the Night of the Hunt. He quickly struck the person to put him out of his misery. His head fell and his last breath seized. Izuku bowed his head and Jirou walked to him. She took a look at the ogre who was very much a normal person. They paid their respects before moving to the stairs. They needed to put a stop to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay Izuku?" Jirou asks her partner since he had been a bit silent. He seemed to be replaying what he saw as they walked. His eyes met her and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.. I had to ease the suffering. It… wouldn't be right of me to leave him there." He commented and she was in agreement. I'm sure it wasn't easy. This was a tough job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did the right thing Izuku." Her reassurance was comforting and sincere. He felt himself smile a bit and she gave him a smile back. At least he wouldn't be going through this alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon going up the final fleet of stairs. They ended up at a strange graveyard where they heard the sounds of flesh being torn. Guts pattering the area that the carcass was around. There was a tall standing figure who was muscular. His muscles were outlined on his black coat that had been decorated by a few shades of crimson. He breathed heavily, inhaling the metallic aura that penetrated the air around him. Jirou decided to plug her earlobes into the ground to see if she could pick up the man's heartbeat. She notices his irregular beating. It was intense, chaotic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I recognize him…” Izuku commented softly, Jirou turned her head to her partner. “He was a childhood friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was finished and he was holding his stained axe in his right hand. He wore boots with some kind of piping. They almost seemed strange to wear on your feet. His hands were protected by his white gauntlets which also shared the same coat of crimson. A pair of broken glasses lay next to the corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beasts all over the shop… You’ll be one of them, sooner or later.” His voice was shaky, it was addressed to Izuku who wasn’t expecting it. Jirou’s earjacks came out of the ground and got her cane ready in it’s threaded form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone Izuku.” The hunter turned and his blue hair was messy. His eyes were covered by makeshift bandages. A piece of his shirt under his coat was torn. His hot breath escaped his mouth when he smelled the scent of his new prey. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>